List of Kimagure Orange Road episodes
There are a total of 48 episodes and 8 OVAs in the series. TV Episode List #Transfer Student! Humble First Love! 転校生!恥ずかしながら初恋します (Tenkousei ! Hazukashi nagara hatsukoi shimasu) #Just a Little Lemon Kiss あの娘にちょっぴりレモンのキスを (Anokoni choppiri remon no kisu wo) #Mood Swings - Rowing First Date 気分はゆれてローリング初デート (Kibun ha yurete ro-ringu hatsu de-to) #Hikaru-chan?! The Disturbing "C" Experience! ひかるちゃん!?お騒がせのC体験 (Hikaruchan !? Osawagase no C taiken) #Two People's Secret - The Part-Time Job 2人のひみつ、とまどいアルバイト (Futari no himitsu , Tomadoi arubaito) #That Guy is a Rival! Love's Midterm Exam! あいつがライバル、恋の中間試験 (Aitsu ga raibaru , Koi no chuukan shiken) #Madoka's Private Life - A Spark-Colored Kiss! まどかの私生活!?口づけスパーク色 (Madoka no shiseikatsu !? Kuchiduke supa-ku iro) #Your Smile! Shutter Chance at the Beach 君は笑顔!渚のシャッターチャンス (Kimi ha egao ! Nagisa no shatta-chansu) #Kurumi-chan's How To Date! くるみちゃんデートの仕方教えます (Kurumichan de-to no shikata oshie masu) #A Premonition! Hikaru-chan Will Die! 予知夢!?ひかるちゃんが死んじゃう (Yochimu !? Hikaruchan ga shinjau) #Don't Ring the Wedding Bells! 鳴らさないで!ウエディングベル (Narasa naide ! Wedding bell) #Study Abroad in America! Goodbye Madoka! アメリカ留学!サヨナラまどか (Amerika ryuugaku ! SAYONARA Madoka.) #Everyone is Looking! Hikaru's Super Transformation! 視線集中!ひかるちゃん大変身 (Sisen shuuchuu ! Hikaruchan daihenshin) #A Foreboding Dream! Madoka and Kyosuke are Breaking Up At Last! 予知夢!まどかと恭介ついに破局! (Yochimu ! Madoka to Kyousuke tsuini hakyoku) #Madoka's Ultimate Decision! Putting a Period to the Love Triangle まどかの決心!三角関係にピリオド (Madoka no kesshin ! Sankaku Kankei ni piriodo) #Well, Do You Believe or Not? Madoka Saw a UFO 信じる信じないUFOを見たまどか (Shinjiru Shinjinai UFO wo mita Madoka) #The Summer Temptation - A Double Date Out Of the Blue 夏の誘惑!いきなりダブルデート (Natsu no yuuwaku ! Ikinari daburu de-to) #Madoka's Challenge! The Haunted Beach Big Wave Legend まどか挑戦!幽霊海岸の大波伝説 (Madoka chousen ! yuurei kaigan no oo nami densetsu) #The Couple's Experience—Forbidden Island of Love! 二人の体験!禁じられた恋の島 (Futari no taiken ! Kinjirareta koi no shima) #Hikaru Witnesses! The Camp is Full of Danger! ひかる目撃!合宿は危険がいっぱい (Hikaru mokugeki ! Gasshuku ha kiken ga ippai) #Kyosuke in a Pinch! Sweet Nothings at the Wuthering Heights! 恭介ピンチ!嵐が丘の甘いささやき (Kyousuke pinchi ! Arashi ga oka no amai sasayaki) #An Adult Relationship? Madoka Secretly Returns Home in the Morning! 大人の関係!?まどか秘密の朝帰り (Otona no kankei !? Madoka himitsu no asagaeri) #Kyosuke and Madoka in a Big Fight! The 3-Legged Race of Love! 恭介まどか大ゲンカ!恋の二人三脚 (Kyousuke Madoka oo genka ! Koi no ninin sankyaku) #Introducing Kazuya! Be Careful Around the "Panic Kid"! 一弥登場!パニックキッドにご用心 (Kazuya toujou ! Panic Kid ni go youjin) #Risky Self-Hypnosis! Kyosuke Changed! あぶない自己暗示!恭介くん変身す (Abunai jikoanji ! Kyousukekun henshin su) #Kyosuke Becomes a Kid! Getting Super-Close to Madoka! 子供になった恭介!まどかに大接近 (Kodomo ni natta kyousuke ! Madoka ni dai sekkin) #Marked Woman Madoka! Kyosuke, Proving He's a Man! ねらわれたまどか!恭介男の証明 (Nerawareta Madoka ! Kyousuke otoko no shoumei) #Dangerous Decision! Manami-chan's Big Adventure! 危険な決心!まなみちゃんの大冒険 (Kiken na kesshin ! Manamichan no dai bouken) #Don't Cry, Jingoro! The Heat of Young Love! 泣くなジンゴロ!愛と青春の発情期 (Nakuna jingoro ! Ai to seishun no hatsujouki) #A Tender Little Story - Kurumi's First Love, Chapter "Hell"! 木の葉物語!くるみの初恋·地獄編 (Konoha monogatari ! Kurumi no hatsukoi , jigoku hen) #Madoka and Yuusaku - The Marching Song of Runaway Youths まどかと勇作!青春かけおち行進曲 (Madoka to Yuusaku ! Seishun kakeochi koushin kyoku) #Will My Birthday Come Twice? Time-Runner Kyosuke 誕生日は二度来る!?時をかける恭介 (Tanjoubi ha nido kuru !? Toki wo kakeru Kyousuke) #Strange Madoka! The Mushroom of 120% Truth! 妖しのまどか!キノコで本音120% (Ayashi no Madoka ! Kinoko de honne hyaku nijuu %) #Roots Panic! Madoka in the Mysterious Homeland ルーツパニック、不思議の里のまどか (Roots panic Fushigi no sato no Madoka) #Perverted With a Camera! Robo-Kyosuke! カメラでエッチ!ロボット恭ちゃん (Camera de ecchi ! Robot Kyouchan) #Adios, Kyosuke! Paranormal Powers Caught On Video! さらば恭介!ビデオに写った超能力 (Saraba Kyousuke ! Video ni utsutta chounouryoku) #Heroic Orange Legend - Madoka's Duel in the Blizzard オレンジ仁侠伝!まどか吹雪の対決 (Orange ninkyou den ! Madoka fubuki no taiketsu) #Kyosuke Timetrips! The Third Christmas 恭介時間旅行!3度目のクリスマス (Kyosuke jikan ryokou ! san do me no Christmas) #Hypnotizing Madoka - Kyosuke's Dangerous New Year まどかに催眠術!恭介あぶない正月 (Madoka ni saimin jutsu ! Kyousuke abunai shougatsu) #First Dream of the New Year - Giant Monster Jingoro's Counterattack 初夢だよ!大怪獣ジンゴロの逆襲 (Hatsu yume dayo ! Dai kaijuu Jingoro no gyakushuu) #Immobilized Madoka - Kyosuke's Mysterious Watch 動けないまどか!恭介のフシギ時計 (Ugoke nai Madoka ! Kyousuke no fushigi dokei) #Madoka the Popular - Kyosuke Finally Confesses モテモテのまどか!恭介ついに告白 (Motemote no Madoka ! Kyousuke tsuini kokuhaku) #Heartbroken Hikaru - Follow Her to the Winter Beach 傷心のひかる!追いかけて冬海岸 (Shoushin no Hikaru ! Oikake te fuyu kaigan) #The Taste of Love? Kyosuke's Valentine from HELL!! 恋のお味?恭介地獄のバレンタイン (Koi no oaji ? Kyousuke jigoku no Valentine) #Goodbye Hikaru - And Then There Were None ひかる死す、そして誰もいなくなった (Hikaru shi su Soshite Daremo inaku natta) #One Snow-White Night - Two Alone in a Gondola 白銀の一夜!二人ぼっちでゴンドラ (Hakugin no ichi ya ! Futari bocchi de Gondola) #A Presentiment of Farewells - Find Madoka's First Love さよならの予感、まどかの初恋を探せ (Sayonara no yokan Madoka no hatsukoi wo sagase) #I Found Love! and Da Capo 恋つかまえた、そしてダ·カーポ (Koi tsukamaeta soshite da ka-po) OVA List #White Lovers 白い恋人たち #Hawaiian Suspense ハワイアン·サスペンス #I was a Cat; I was a Fish 我輩は猫であったりおサカナであったり #Hurricane! Akane the Shape-changing Girl ハリケーン! 変身少女あかね #Stage of Love=Heart on Fire! Spring is for Idols) (恋のステージ=HEART ON FIRE ! 〈春はアイドル!〉 #Stage of Love=Heart on Fire! (Birth of a Star) 恋のステ-ジ=HEART ON FIRE ! 〈スター誕生!〉 #An Unexpected Situation 思いがけないシチュエーション #Message in Rouge ルージュの伝言 See also *Kimagure Orange Road *Kimagure Orange Road CD List External links * Official Kimagure Orange Road TV Series Kimagure Orange Road